


I Would Die For You

by Private95



Series: The 100 one-shots [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combining two prompts:</p><p>Person A: “I’m fine.”<br/>Person B: “Bullshit.”</p><p>&</p><p>Person A: “I’d die for you.”<br/>Person B: “I don’t want you to die for me. I want you to stay alive for me.”<br/>Person A: *smiles* “I’d do that, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Die For You

Kind of a continuation of **[this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942262)**.

* * *

Anya lay in her bed with a content smile. She was warm, relaxed and the feeling of furs against her naked body was delightful. What she enjoyed the most, thought, was the press of another naked body against her side, the warmth that the body radiated and the skip of fingers over her abdomen. She caught the hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing each finger.

“I am fine.” She whispered, looking up at Raven.

The younger woman was lying on her side, supporting her head with her left hand, not putting her weight on the other woman at all. The Grounder’s wounds were still fresh and covered in bandages. And Raven still had nightmares of Anya receiving an arrow in her chest.

“Bullshit.” Raven huffed, taking her hand away from the older woman and sitting up, the furs pulling in her lap, shivering with being exposed to the chill air of the tent. She couldn’t look at Anya without seeing arrows sticking from her torso, seeing her blood-soaked clothes and hearing her ragged breathing.

Anya frowned, carefully seating up so not to disturb her wounds. She maneuvered herself, putting her legs on either side of Raven, pressing her front against the Sky girl’s back, arms wounding around the younger girl’s waist.

“Wigod ai op, niron.” The Grounder whispered into Raven’s ear, biting the lobe and tugging. But Raven tried to push her away. She didn’t want Anya to have so much control over her. Because in that exact moment, that little nibble on her ear made her forget about the past two weeks.

“No,” Raven protested, trying to get out of the elder woman’s hold; trying to get away from wet kisses being placed on her neck. “Stop,” she whimpered when Anya traced her jawline with her nose, her hands slipped up her torso, cupping her breasts.

But Anya kept going, running her hands over and over the Sky girl’s body. Going from barely-there touches to racking her short nails up and down the tanned skin. Hands and lips reassuring. Reminding Raven that she was there, alive and breathing.

But Raven was as stubborn as Anya, if not more so. She managed to stop the elder woman, catching her hands just as they dipped under the pelt. Raven gripped her hands it her own, making sure she really _was_ there. She didn’t notice tears streaming down her face, didn’t notice her whole body shaking from the memory of blood-soaked Clarke exiting the medical bay, assuring her that Anya would be alright.

“I am here.” Anya whispered, hugging Raven again, pressing their bodies closer together. “I am fine.” Raven shut her eyes tightly, choking on a sob. “I am sorry, my love, I can not promise you that I will not charge into a fight. I _will_ fight for those I love and _die_ for them. I would die for _you._ ”

“You idiot.” The Sky girl laughed bitterly, turning around, seating sideways in Anya’s lap, moving her bum leg with the Grounder’s help. She cupped the elder woman’s face looking her in the eyes and making sure the other woman was doing the same. “I don’t want you to _die_ for me. I want you to _stay alive_ for me.”

Anya smiled. A smile Raven’d seen so rarely (only three times, to be exact), she could name the times she had seen it.

The first time was at the celebration after they took down the Mount Weather. Anya and all the grounders looked so free and happy that night, it made Raven think just how much pain that God forsaken palace had caused them. (She even saw Gustus smiling, which she thought was completely impossible.)

The second time was when Raven accepted that gigantic bouquet of flowers and just as gigantic basket of berries Anya brought her as the indication of her intentions of courting her. ( _Courting? Really? That’s what you call it? That’s so old-school… but so romantic. Shut up! I’m not blushing!_ )

The third time was when Raven agreed to become Anya’s partner. ( _Explain, please? Okay. So, we continue to do everything we’re doing by we’re an official couple now? Okay. And then we might get married? Umm… Okay… A marriage is... How do I?... Give me a second. Octavia!? Grounders’ equivalent of marriage?! Thanks! So we might unite later? Okay. Cool. Yeah. I agree. Now come here and kiss me._ )

And in that moment she saw it for the fourth time. And knowing that she was the only one who saw that smile. Warm and genuine and loving. The smile that softened Anya’s face. The smile that showed just how soft and caring and vulnerable the woman could be. The smile that made her even more beautiful.

“I would do that, too.” The Grounder whispered, bringing the Sky girl into a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick as fuck. Today thought, my brain is not clouded with all the consumed cold medicine and I managed to finish this. 
> 
> This was still written in my high-ass state, so, bare with me.
> 
> I also swear fealty to this ship and swear to never abandon it!
> 
> As always, I hope ya'll enjoy this short fluffy (and a bit sad... but just a bit, though!) story! :D
> 
> *****
> 
> Come say hi: private95.tumblr.com


End file.
